Princess Isabella Marie Swan or Cullen!
by A Wannabe Cullen
Summary: Bella is the princess of France. Edward is the prince of England. What happens when an arranged marriage forces Edward and Bella to live together? Goes up to their honeymoon. Will love bloom?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I said my final goodbye to my mother and father, the beautiful French queen and handsome king. They still looked as young as I.

France and England had had a conflict for years. And as a compromise, they had somehow came to the decision of marrying me to Prince Edward.

I walked over to the carriage and nearly tripped over my tight gown. My father quickly ran over and caught me. As he did tons of paparazzi shots were heard. I blushed.

"I love you." My dad whispered into my hair. His lips touching part of my ear, I gave him a loving smile and he placed me delicately in the cab.

I gave him another teary look and the door was closed. All on the way there I fretted. I worried that my tight was too tight. It hurt. I reached behind to loosen the corset when I realized I couldn't reach. I gave a shaky sigh. As my throat was holding back tears. I'd live for a while. I wondered if Edward was a nice guy. Was I ruining his life? Would he even _like_ me?

But all that type of thought eventually made me feel sick to my stomach. I leaned forward and asked the driver, "Will it take much longer to arriver?"

"Actually, we have just arrived." He turned the corner as he said it.

I gave him a friendly smile and some gold pieces. I walked a few steps and admired the Cullington's beautiful palace. And the small garden in the front. There was a beautiful lady who looked very sweaty working in the garden.

Very shyly I said, "You've got a very nice garden."

"Esme. And thank you." She answered.

"You're the queen." I exclaimed. And then added, "Of England!"

"Yes, I am. And you are?"

"Is—," I began, and then caught myself, It was much more proper to add the word princess, "I'm princess Isabella Swan you're highness. And it is a pleasure to meet you." I said in a tight voice. By that point my dress was very tight. I flinched.

"Would you like me to loosen up that knot?" She asked.

"Yes…." And then remembering, "You're highness.

She laughed as she undid the knot for me. "Just Esme."

I must of looked perplexed because she added. "Is there anything I should call you?"

"Oh! Of course. Please. Just call me Bella." I said as she stepped away.

"Hold on." She said. "Are you not the princess of France?"

"Yes…. I'm from France."

"Daughter of King Charlie? And Renee?" She asked.

"Yes I am."

"You're, the one! The one that's supposed to marry my Edward??" She said. "I'm sorry. It slipped my mind when you introduced yourself. I'm terribly—."

"No no" I mumbled. "That's quite all right. Since I didn't realize _you_ were the queen of England at first. We're fair."

"Yes well… I suppose you want to meet Edward?"  
And then the butterflies came back into my stomach. And all the shyness returned. I nodded slightly.

"Well then. Go on right inside. Follow the corridor straight and the up the two stairwells. Then take a left. A right. And then go to the last room."

I was shocked.

"Don't worry. I wrote it down for you." She handed me a piece of paper. I relaxed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

As I reached the last corridor I glanced at the paper. And ran into someone.

"Oh! I apologize." I began.

"Oh… You're forgiven. By the way I'm Mike." He grinned and flipped his hair. "And you're awfully pretty." he said pushing me near a wall and untying the now loose knot Esme just tied. I gasped and ducked away running to the end of the hall. I tried to retie the knot but I couldn't reach. I sighed and took a deep breath. Entering, Edward Cullen's Room.

**A/N: I hoped you all like that chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it. Thanks a lot if you review. And by the way. I can put off posting for a long time.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously **_

_As I reached the last corridor I glanced at the paper. And ran into someone. _

"_Oh! I apologize." I began._

"_Oh… You're forgiven. By the way I'm Mike." He grinned and flipped his hair. "And you're awfully pretty." he said pushing me near a wall and untying the now loose knot Esme just tied. I gasped and ducked away running to the end of the hall. I tried to retie the knot but I couldn't reach. I sighed and took a deep breath. Entering, Edward Cullen's Room._

Chapter 2

Slowly I turned the knob and entered the room. When I entered instead of looking for Edward, I looked around at the room. When I looked forward there was a large window, with beautiful velvety red curtains. To the left of that was a bed frame. And then on the right was a table like thing. Hanging from the wall. It had pictures of each one of the Cullen family members. On the wall next to that was a large bookcase and next to the brown bookcase was a CD collection. Next to the door, where I was, a fireplace was burning. On the other side of me was a bare wall and then the last wall, was the rest of the bed. With Edward lying on it reading his book.

He looked up and eye contact was made. I blushed, and then let my hair fall on my face. Then ducked my face down shyly. He chuckled but continued on with his reading.

I wondered over to the bookshelf and stood on my tiptoes. Glancing over at the books and smiling or giggling when I saw ones that I had read. I saw _Wuthering Heights_ and gently took it out of the bookshelf and then skimmed through the pages of my favorite book. And then placed it back on the bottom shelf.

Then I scooted down to the CD case. Seeing Debussy, I gasped.

"What! Are you hurt?" He asked urgently.

"No, I apologize, I just… You… Debussy?"

"Yes. Don't you like it and… why? I'm sorry, never mind."

"I—Debussy is one of my favorites and, what why? If you don't mind my asking." I said.

"Your dress, why," He took a breath and exhaled, then he quickly blurted out the rest, "Why isn't it tied?"

"Oh!" I breathed. I tried to reach the string but couldn't grasp them, "I—ran into M-mike, could, could you tie it? Please?"

"Yes, of course. And don't you dare talk or even go NEAR Mike. Never." He said crossly.

'Okay." I whispered. But his tone of voice reminded me of Charlie. Tears escaped my eyes but I wiped them away.

"Is it tight enough?" He asked. I nodded. He grabbed shoulders and whirled me around. "Were you… crying?!"

"No!" I said, but my voice broke.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to make you cry." He gave a gentle smirk at that, "I'm not being myself. I was being an idiot. I guess you could say I was nervous…"

I shook my head. "It's completely forgiven, anyway, I was nervous too, you should have seen me in the carriage."

"But you weren't an idiot like me!" He mumbled.

"I'm fine. I—," No, I was saying too much. I didn't finish.

"You what?" He asked. "So frustrating…"

"What's frustrating about that? You can't know what anyone else is thinking!" I declared.

"So frustrating, that you're so hard to read."

"Oh."

"Well…" He persisted.

"I just miss my parents is all," Tears came to my eyes again.

"You'll be okay." He said. And then hesitantly, he took me into his arms, and more hesitantly put me into his lap. Stroking my back so my stiff body relaxed he asked, "So tell me about the French's royal family! I saw that last picture, you're father catching you before you fell onto the carriage." He chuckled.

"Right. I'm clumsy. Very clumsy. My mom, queen Renee, she's awfully forgetful, I usually have to remind her everything! I guess that'll be poor king Charlie's job now. Charlie. He's fun! He cannot cook at all. We never had a cook so I'd always cook for him. He loves fishing, in private areas. I've ran out of new ways to cook fish. He used to want to be a police when he was very little. My brother, the crowned prince, **(I know Bella doesn't have a brother but France needed a crowned prince.) **he's well, he'll make a great king, and his girlfriend, she's so sweet. She'll be the sweetest queen ever, maybe next to my mother, but only because I love my mother so much."

"You speak very fondly of your family."

I shyly placed my head on his broad shoulder. "That's because I love them so much." Silence. And then I said, "Tell me about you're family."

"Well, there is Emmett, who's married to Rosalie, and both are rather wild, you shouldn't hang around Rose for a while, she has a thing against France, then there's Alice who's engaged to Jasper, no wait, their wedding was yesterday, so there's Alice who's married to Jasper, and well, they're both the ideal siblings, ones that come out of fairy tales, and last my mum and dad, who are, both, all I could ever ask for."

"Wow." I said.

"Yeah… You know." He began glancing a look at the big pretty brown clock hanging from the wall, "I think… that it's time for you to actually meet Alice."

"Why?" I asked, and then instantly regretted the words.

"Because." He blurted the rest out quickly, "She. Is. Helping you find a wedding dress… and everyday dresses… and party dresses."

"What! What's wrong with the ones I've got? They look perfectly fine to me!"

"Well." He drawled. "They're _French_ style." He didn't say it in a gross, "oohh they're French" tone. Just matter of fact.

"But I like the clothes that I have. They're cozy." I whined. "Anyway I don't want Alice to waste her money on me!"

"But. She already paid the tailor so it would only be a waste if you chose not to appear."

"Fine." I retorted, getting up and quickly brushing my hands down the skirts of my dress to flatten it. "When is it?

"When is what?" He asked, puzzled.

"The _wedding_!" I sighed.

"That. Is next week. And, we, as in, the royal family, have plenty of parties and meeting before then, so don't fret, you'll be busy."

I nodded silently. Then said, "Do you have my whole WEEK planned out!"

"Just today. Next you meet Rose, and Emmett." He grinned slyly.

I sighed angrily. "Ugh!"

"Just Kidding!"

"Oh." I said bashfully. "Could you tell me where Alice is now so I can go see her?" _Yeah, he's a good guy but seriously, marry him? What was my daddy thinking. He's got the looks. Yes. He's polite. Yes. But… Maybe I have to get to know him better. I'll be nice. I'm acting up._

He gave me a quick smile, "First room in this row."

"Is that where the tailor is or just Alice?"

"Both but, it's also the guest room, where you'll be sleeping. That's okay with you right?"  
"Yes. Edward right?"  
He nodded, "Bella?"

"Wait!"

"How many times are you going to put of seeing Alice?" He chuckled.  
"How'd you know I go by Bella?"

"Newspapers Bella, remember," A sadness crossed his eyes, "we're royalty."

I nodded. "See you later Edward!"

"Good bye Bella."

And then I took off to meet, this, Alice.

**A/N: This was a long post wasn't it! Aren't you proud of me! I'm proud of myself. Please review. And. I'm pretty sure anonymous reviews are allowed. If not. Sign in. And tell me! Thanks. I'll post again soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previously,**_

___Yeah, he's a good guy but seriously, marry him? What was my daddy thinking. He's got the looks. Yes. He's polite. Yes. But… Maybe I have to get to know him better. I'll be nice. I'm acting up._

_He gave me a quick smile, "First room in this row."_

"_Is that where the tailor is or just Alice?"_

"_Both but, it's also the guest room, where you'll be sleeping. That's okay with you right?"  
"Yes. Edward right?"  
He nodded, "Bella?" _

"_Wait!"_

"_How many times are you going to put off seeing Alice?" He chuckled.  
"How'd you know I go by Bella?"_

"_Newspapers Bella, remember," A sadness crossed his eyes, "we're royalty."_

_I nodded. "See you later Edward!"_

"_Good bye Bella." _

_And then I took off to meet, this, Alice._

I quickly pulled the large heavy door open and walked in.

Alice skipped over to me, "Hi Bella! It's great to meet you!" She gave me a quick peck on each cheek.

I smiled at her, "Hello Alice."  
She led me over to a pile of dresses. "Did Edward tell you yet?"

"Tell me what?"

"That… we're going to a party tonight."  
No."

"Oh! Well we are all going. So now Edward has a dance partner!" She said cheerily.

I internally groaned. "Oh, he did say we'd be busy. This week."

"Oh could you show me that one?" She asked the tailor.

She threw it to her. Alice caught it. Nearly missing though. "You can wear this tonight…" It was blue and had little sequins on it. Very fancy.

"Show me the rest of the party dresses please." Alice requested.

The lady showed her the rest. Quickly and while making a conversation with me Alice picked out my entire wardrobe.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"All this?" I protested, I'd recently become good friends with Alice. "I can't take it all!" I continued to argue

"You can and will!" She said. "Period."

"Fine then, be that way." I said stubbornly, grabbing the clothes.

"Just take the dress, go take a shower, and then change into it, then come to MY room! I'm going to pamper you!" She said gleefully.

I tried to protest but knowing that wouldn't work I said, "But I have to go meet Emmett, and Rose!"

"Oh yeah! Let me think… yes… you have time after that. Do it then. And shower in Edward's room, the shower here, doesn't work."

"Okay, okay." I grumbled.

"Now, go on back to Edward's room!" She said.

"Alice! I'm going!"

"Okay! Byee!" She said.

And with that I left.

**A/N: Sorry about the short, 1 page chapter but, I'm not good at writing about Alice, she's one of a kind, it's just not possible. Next chapter, will probably be longer! Review please! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Previously…**_

"_All this?" I protested, I'd recently become good friends with Alice. "I can't take it all!"_

_"You can and will!" She said._

___"Fine then, be that way." I said stubbornly, grabbing the clothes. _

_"Just take the dress, go take a shower, and then change into it, then come to MY room! I'm going to pamper you!" She said gleefully._

_I tried to protest but knowing that wouldn't work I said, "But I have to go meet Emmett, and Rose!"_

"_Oh yeah! Let me think… yes… you have time after that. Do it then. And shower in Edward's room, the shower here, doesn't work."_

"_Okay, okay." I grumbled._

"_Now, go on back to Edward's room!" She said._

"_Alice! I'm going!"_

"_Okay! Byee!" She said. _

_And with that I left._

I walked down the hall, for what seemed the 100th time back to Edward's room. Opening the door, I peeked in the room seeing Edward motion for me to come in I entered.

"Thanks a lot." I muttered to him, sarcastically.

"What? Did I do something?" He asked totally innocent.

"Alice! She…. Bought. Tons, of clothes! And she's using me as her Barbie, her BARBIE! Before the party! Ughhh!!"

"Oh. I'm sorry." He apologized quickly. "But you know it's not my fault.

"I know. I apologize too."

"It's alright. I was just kidding." He said.

I smiled at him. And realized how beautiful his eyes were, they were an amazing shade of topaz, shy again I looked away.

"Come sit down," He offered, making room on the bed.

I perched next to him.

"Time to meet Emmett and Rose!" He said.

To respond this time I merely wrung the cloth on my dress. Twisting it then, letting it go, again and again.

"Are you nervous?" He asked, sitting back down.

"A little." I sighed.

"Why?" He wondered.

"Because. When you told me about them, you called them wild. Alice, you just said, you couldn't imagine a better sibling. So, whatever am I to think?"

"Oh. Would it help if I told you more about them?"

"It may. If you insist, go ahead and try."

"Well. Emmett is a good kind of wild, he's crazy, and a crowded atmosphere doesn't affect him. He's a joker, and he's always laughing. He's more like my best friend, rather then a sibling. If you get what I mean." The love was evident on his face as he said it. I smiled at him.

"And… What about Rosalie?"

"Ah. Rose, she's well. She's…" He brought his face close to my ear and whispered, "She's very pigheaded." In spite of myself I giggled. And then he continued, normal voice, "She, thinks highly of herself. She… just… don't take anything she says… never mind. She's a good girl when you understand her. She's been through a lot."

I nodded. "Okay."

He gave me a warm smile. Probably meant to calm me down. "Come on. Let's go."

I sighed again. I was so glum lately. And got up, saying, "Lead the way."

He got up and held the door open for me. _At least he's thoughtful. _I thanked him and walked out. "Um… I'm pretty sure they went downstairs. Living room maybe."

"Alright." I smiled to him.

We began to climb down the stairs. When I tripped over my dress. I yelped, and gasped. I then braced myself for the impact. But, I never fell. Instead I was being brought up again. I looked up, my breathing hard and quick, I was blushing madly. "My god. Are you alright?"

My breathing was still hard. I swallowed. "Y-yeah" I breathed into his chest.

"You really are clumsy."

I took another breath, blushed, and nodded. Still being held up by just his arms.

"Can you walk?"

"Just give me a minute."

He nodded and waited. _Maybe I do like him._ "You ready."

"Yeah. Sorry about that."  
"No problem." He smiled, and walked slowly down the stairs for me. Then walked towards the living room. He opened the large doors and I paused. He chuckled and gave me a nudge. Blushing madly by now, I walked in. He followed.

"Rosalie, Emmett?" He called.

"HEY!" Came a booming voice. I jumped, startled.

And then a laughing Emmett came in the room followed by a disgusted Rosalie.

"Hello." I said timidly.

"Rose." Emmett seemed to persuade quietly.

"Hello Bella." She said grossly. And then she walked out.

"Sorry about her Bella. She'll get over it, don't worry." Boomed Emmett.

I smiled at him and answered, "Okay."

"So… you're a real French princess."

I smiled, "Of course!"

He grinned, "Hey! You never know!"

"Sure Emmett, I'm the queen of China." I said seriously. I heard Edward chuckling as Emmett replied.

"Really?!" Emmett exclaimed. "You don't look it!"

I laughed. "I'm just kidding!"

"Ohhh…" He said.

I was still smiling.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"It was a pleasure meeting you Emmett." I said.

"You too Bella." He grinned and went out muttering, "Where could have Rose went."

Edward had left a while ago. I quickly went upstairs and into his room. I saw him fidgeting with his tie. Trying to get it on.

"When did Alice want me?" I asked.

"In half an hour. You'd better hurry and shower." He said.

Shyly I asked, "Do you… need help with that tie?"

He grinned, "Please!"

I got on my tiptoes and tied it around, careful not to touch him. I was afraid to.

"Thank you!" He smiled.

I grabbed my stuff and went to shower.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

I walked out fully dressed. Edward glaring at me.

"What! Did I do something!"

"Alice is going to kill me! You're five minutes late!"

"That was because you couldn't get your tie on!" I said smugly.

"That's true," His eyes melted. "Well, you'd better go now!"

I nodded and walked out the door.

**A/N: See, I gave you a 2 and a quarter page chapter. That's good enough is it not! By the way. Sorry for the whole Emmett Bella convo being so short but, you try writing Emmett, or any Twilight character, I already almost completely butchered Edward and Bella. I'm doing you guys a favor. Really. Trust me on that one. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Previously…

_I walked out fully dressed. Edward glaring at me._

_"What! Did I do something!"_

_"Alice is going to kill me! You're five minutes late!"_

_"That was because you couldn't get your tie on!" I said smugly._

_"That's true," His eyes melted. "Well, you'd better go now!"_

_I nodded and walked out the door._

I started walking out when I realized I didn't know where to go. I went briskly back to Edward's room.

Blushing madly I said, "Where did Alice want me?"

He began to laugh out loud. I blushed again, one blending into another. "She wants you in your room. God knows what she's done to that old bathroom."

I nodded and left, down to my room, into the bathroom. "God Bella, can't you be more on time! I mean seriously! I've been waiting!"

"Alice" I whined. "It was only 5 minutes, let's get this over with."

She grinned. "Okay!"

Alice worked quickly, changing me into the pretty blue dress she picked with blue jewelry. And then, she forced me into eye shadow, but I refused to have anymore than that. She put my hair in an up-do which I actually thought looked nice, but I still thought that my hair down was fine, and all she was doing was unnecessary. After that, she took out a pair of heels. I tried every tactic of stubbornness and persuasion I knew, but none worked. She got me in those too.

"Alice. If I fall and kill myself, France and England, whatever happens between them, is because of you." I said.

"I know! Now you can go down to Edward! 'Kay!?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

I entered the room and glared at Edward.

"Did Alice do something to you?" He asked, motioning, or rather inviting me to sit on the bed.

I went and sat. Then I said, "Look at these! I can't walk in them! They are like death waiting to happen!"

"I see… I wonder if you could dance in them…" He murmured to himself.

_Dance._ I forgot about that. I grabbed the shoe, unstrapped it and kicked it across the room. "I'm not going! I cannot dance in these!"

He gave me a gentle smile and got up. Then walked over, retrieved the shoe, knelt down in front of me, and put the shoe back on me, ever so carefully as to not touch my foot. But I knew it wasn't out of disgust he didn't touch my foot. Then he stood up, grinning, "Don't worry, it's all in the leading!"

He carefully placed his arm around me, I felt my body tense up, "Hush, calm down," he said. I relaxed.

When we got outside I caught a glimpse of Alice going into the carriage, and Jasper giving me a grin. And then Edward lifted me into the carriage. I scooted over in the couch, and he climbed in himself. We talked a little about France on the way, which put me in a good mood. Lucky for him! And then the carriage stopped. Edward jumped out and then put his arms out and I hopped into them. And then he placed me on the ground.

We waited for Rosalie and Emmett and then went inside. Then we went inside. An excited look entered Edward's eyes as he dragged me onto the dance floor.

"Oh joy!" I muttered sarcastically.

Hesitantly, he put his arms around my waist. I let him, putting my hands around his neck, and placing my cheek against his chest. Soon we were whirling around.

"Not that bad, huh?" He teased.

"No. Not at all." I replied.

"Can I cut in?" Asked a creepy looking guy with multiple facial piercing, and a low pony called. He had big bushy eyebrows and a goatee, a tattoo and his arms, ankle, and finger. I didn't think he was royalty, probably a maid… something like that.

In response I tightened my recently relaxed grip against the Prince's neck, and pulled my body closer to Edward, involuntarily, I whimpered.

"I'm sorry. I'm to stay with the princess today."

"But she's so pretty."

I gasped and buried my face in Edward's chest. He must of felt my tension because he drew little circles on my back to calm me. I didn't relax much, "And she's mine!" Edward retorted.

"And _I_ want to cut in for one dance. He grabbed my arm and whirled me into his body. It felt more uncomfortable then Edward's. I fidgeted. "Hello pretty, how are you?" He asked, continuing without an answer not that I would've answered, "You know, you look real nice in that dress, very traditional, but… you'd look better without it."

I froze, giving Edward a petrified glance. My eyes grew wide. I involuntarily whimpered.

"I command you to give her back to me!"

"Why?" The guy whined.

Edward snarled. He grabbed my arm. Hard. And pulled me into him.

"Ow!" I said.

His eyes showed fear. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head.

"Would you like to go outside?"

I nodded. We walked outside. Well, he practically carried me but still…

I rested my head on his broad shoulder. Breathing in and out. After a while I remembered the excited look that entered his eyes before, when he dragged me to the dance floor. I thought, who cares what happens? I want to make my savior happy! "I—I'm ready. Let's go back." I said.

The excitement filled his eyes again, although he was being a gentlemen and said, "Are you sure?"

I nodded, "Yes."

He got up and looked expectantly at me. I pointed at my heels, signifying the fact that I couldn't get up. He chuckled. And the sound was beautiful. He picked me up and cradled me, then put me on the ground and dragged me back to the dance floor again. Something seemed familiar about that. De-ja-vu?

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOOXXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

After eating and dancing, whirling and laughing it was twilight, we were back in the carriage.

"Do I really have that much of a French accent?" I asked.

"You do have an accent—,"

"So do you!" I countered quickly.

"Hey!" He chuckled, "you asked me and I was going to say I thought it was amazing."

"Amazing…" I blushed madly. And then preceded to have yawned, my blush increasing. He smiled and put a hand on my head, pulling it to his broad shoulder,

"Sleep now Bella," He said.

**A/N: This was like 2 and a half pages. And I appreciate it if you bother reviewing! I can put off reviewing… but then I'd feel mean! So I probably won't! Thanks if you review. This is me. Signing off.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Previously:**_

_After eating and dancing, whirling and laughing it was twilight, we were back in the carriage._

_"Do I really have that much of a French accent?" I asked._

"_You do have an accent—,"_

"_So do you!" I countered quickly._

"_Hey!" He chuckled, "you asked me and I was going to say I thought it was amazing."_

"_Amazing…" I blushed madly. And then preceded to have yawned, my blush increasing. He smiled and put a hand on my head, pulling it to his broad shoulder,_

"_Sleep now Bella," He said._

**EPOV**

I jumped out of the carriage, carrying sleeping Bella in my arms. I Grinned when I saw how wide awake Alice was and how tired Jasper was. Rosalie was asleep but only partly, I don't think she trusted a sleepy Emmett enough to carry her to their room. I frowned. Bella trusted me? I then smiled.

I walked up the stairs and Alice quickly put her in a nightgown and put her in bed. I walked into my room and fell asleep rather quickly.

Around 2 in the morning I heard my door open.

"Edward?" A voice whimpered.

"I'm awake," I said wearily. _Not really…_

The figure walked over and I realized it was Bella. I scooted over a little and propped my elbow on the bed, placing my head on my hand. When I looked up she had tears in her eyes. "Oh Bella, sweetie, what's wrong?" I asked.

She shook her head, and sat down, "Oh!" As if she just realized that this was my room… she had called Edward right? "Never mind I—," She got up. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Gently this time.

"Bella?" I whined.

She shook her head.

I have her a stern look.

"No." She said stubbornly.

I groaned.

"I…" She paused I knew she was making an excuse. "Came into the wrong room!" She said quickly.

"Please Bella." I said weakly.

"I—had a nightmare—and—I usually sleep with my brother—when I do…" She said, or rather stuttered, she looked at me, her eyes huge with concern maybe fear, "Sorry."

"Oohhh Bella, it's okay." I cooed, scooting over more in bed and laying her down. "Now, you can go to bed.

In about 15 minutes she lapsed back into slumber. She rolled closer onto the bed and clutched my shirt in her tiny fists. I grinned and soon fell asleep myself.

Back to BPOV

"Rise and sleepy head," Edward called.

I sighed and stretched, feeling wide-awake I quickly got out of bed. He smiled. I blushed.

"Go freshen up, breakfast is in ten minutes."

I nodded and went to the guest bedroom. Quickly grabbing my toiletries bag. I went in brushed and changed. Then walked back to his room. He was still in the bathroom. I walked over to the bookshelf and grabbed a book. I read for about four minutes when Edward came out. He grabbed my hand saying, "5 minutes late, my fault, let's go." Soon we were in front of the dining table. He pulled out a chair for me. I sat next to him and Alice. While we ate Alice was blabbering on about something. I finished quickly and even before I could get up the maid cleared my plate away.

I smiled at her, "Thank you." She smiled back, nodded and left. No one else was done so I got up and went to Edward's room, sneakily borrowing one of his books. And the slipped back into the guest bedroom. I lay on the bed, and began to read. Enchanted into the story, I jumped and yelped when the door opened.

"Oops." Edward said in his low velvety voice.

I giggled back, imitating an English accent said, "yeah, oops." And then grinned.

He smiled back and sat beside. "What are you doing?"

"Well… I _was_ reading." I told him.

"Reading what?" He questioned.

I showed him the cover. It was a bit tattered but you could see the title.

"Hey! Isn't that one of my books?!"

I grinned in reply. "Yes."

"You're a sneaky girl!"

"You have a lot of books." I said, putting the book aside.

He nodded, "Well, anyway, I came to drag you, kicking and screaming to Alice… Who says she forgot something last time."

I groaned, "Traitor!"

"Sorry Bella."

"Sorry Shmorry." I muttered as he took me up a floor, "3rd door to the right." He murmured to himself. "Here we are!" He waited until I went in and left.

"Hi Bella." Alice chirped.

"He Alice!"

"I forgot to get you riding clothes Bella!"

"What?"

"Riding clothes! I think Edward should take you riding."

"Alice…"

"No need to thank me."

Ali—,"

She made me try tons of outfits on, and then finally came up with the perfect one. I changed back into the dress and walked out.

"Bring Edward. I have to tell him to take you riding!" She smiled at me.

I started walking down, when all of a sudden Mike grabbed me. I struggled in his grasp but he was so _strong_. I couldn't do anything but scream.

A/N: So… short chapter. I know. I didn't even get two pages. Sighes. But with school and all. Oh wait. Including this and the previously stuff I got 2 pages! K byes!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Previously:**_

"_Bring Edward. I have to tell him to take you riding!" She smiled at me._

_I started walking down, when all of a sudden Mike grabbed me. I struggled in his grasp but he was so strong. I couldn't do anything but scream._

**EPOV**

I heard a scream. But at first it didn't register. Then I thought. That wasn't outside of the castle. I rolled over in bed. It came again. That scream woke me from my ignorant state. That's when I remembered. Bella. And Mike. I jumped off my bed and quickly turned of the electric mantel. Then swiftly dashed ran out of the door.

Where could they be? I thought of where Bella just was. Upstairs! I ran. Then came across the locked door. God forbid this was a maid who needed her privacy. I reached into my pocket and grabbed the key. Quickly sliding it in and taking it out, hastily putting it back in my pocket, and jumped inside.

That was where I saw Bella. She was against the wall. Weak. Sick looking. Mike had her corset unzipped. How we met. Except it was unzipped. _And_ untied. I threw Mike off of her. Not caring at all how bad I hurt him. Bella. She wasn't hurt. Physically I knew. Would she go into shock? I picked her up. She was sobbing against my chest.

My heart felt heavy. Oh god. The pain. I ran quickly back into my—our room. Keeping a hold of her with one arm, I fumbled with the switches of the fireplace. Was she warm. Or cold. I tried to soothe her but it didn't work. The pain. She wouldn't let me leave nor comfort her. My heart. It hurt. But Bella. She must hurt more. Emotionally, I reminded myself.

So I sat there. Silent. Rubbing her back. Still saying words to soothe her. Wishing I could go get her something to eat. How long until she'd go into shock? She needed sugar in her system. A half hour passed. A maid finally came in with lunches. I sighed with relief. And smiled at her. But she was looking at Bella. Bella. Bella whose tiny figure was in my lap. Her beautiful fists grasping on my shirt. Her _amazing_ face on my shoulder. Sobbing? Yes, still sobbing. Her hair was matted. But still pretty. Yes. Always pretty.

And I? I was trying. Trying to comfort her. But she wouldn't be comforted. I? I was thinking in fragments. I wasn't thinking straight. I? Freaking out. I? I tried to put Bella down to grab the trays but she wouldn't let go. So I cradled her in one arm and grabbed one tray put it on the table and grabbed the other tray and put it on the table.

I looked at her and realized she was our Spanish maid. The one that hadn't had a job so we hired. **(A/N: Yay finally some talking!)**

"Muchas gracias" _Thank you very much. _I said.

"Eres bienvenido. ¿Qué hay de malo con la niña" _You're welcome. What is wrong with the girl. _She asked.

"Ella es sólo perturbado. Por favor. No le digas a nadie. Ellos exageradamente." _She's just upset. Please. Don't tell anyone. They will overreact. _I pleaded.

"No se preocupe. No lo haré. Adiós." _Do not worry. Do not do it. Bye. _And she left. **(I had to get in Edward and his awesome language skill!)**

"Bella. You must eat now."

She shook her head.

"Bella it's over. I'll get rid of Mike." I tried cooing.

It worked! "Y-you will?"

Why not bargain? Ah. I could think again. "If you eat…. And come riding with me."

She glared at me for a while. Then tried to grab the spoon with her shaking hand. I figured she wouldn't be able to do it so I grabbed her warm hand and put it back in her lap. Then I grabbed the spoon and put it in her house. Then I fed my self while she chewed. We continued like that until we finished. When she yawned. She snuggled her body against me, closing her eyes. Mmm, how perfectly she fit. "No Bella. You have to come riding with me!".

"Tomorrow." She yawned again. "Please. Trying to f-fight." She cringed her eyes still closed. "Takes a lot of energy."

_Poor thing_. My mind yelled at me. "Mm. Fine. I'll wake you for dinner."

The response was even breathing. I smirked and got up. I took the book Bella was reading. It was my book of poems. And sat down to read it. I had just finished the first part. "Poems to Friendship" When Bella said, "No Mike. Please." I looked over at her but she was sound asleep, cuddling closer in the comforter.

By the time I finished the next part, that made me feel content with Bella, "Poems to Love" She was talking again.

"Edward." She sighed happily, "I think I love you. How can I be sure?" My heart swelled.

"I love you Bella." I said to her sleeping form. And then began to read, "Poems to the Family".

**BPOV:**

I felt Edward shake me lightly. I pretended not to feel it. Keeping my breathing somewhat even.  
"Oh come on Bella. You're not a very good actress. It's_ dinner_ time!" He stressed, his cool breath on my face. "You won't be able to get to sleep tonight at this rate.

"So." I breathed. My eyes still shut.

"Bellllaaa-aa," He sang. "Get uuuuu-up!"

I groaned. "Fine." I muttered. "How you put up with me I have no idea."

"That's because." He said. "I think—I like you. A lot."

I blushed, a bright, bright red.

"Okay, let's go." I said.

He smile faltered a bit, but he covered perfectly and said, "Let's,"

I stumbled on the dress I had on when I got up. Of course, I hadn't had to prepare myself for the fall. He caught me. _Edward. I think I love you too. But how can I tell you. I'm not a superman. I want to be. I don't want to be your Lois Lane all the time. I'll tell you soon though. Maybe then, I'll be, a superman._

"Thanks,"

"No problem."

"Were you speaking Spanish before?"

"Yes." He replied.

"Can you speak French?" I asked eagerly.

"No, I'm sorry."

"That's okay. I was just wondering. Can you say—I love you, in Spanish?" I asked laughing.

He grinned and answered, "Te quiero,"

"I can't wait to tell that to my brother." I grinned.

Once again his smile faltered a bit and he said, "How do you say I love you in French?"

"Je t'aime"

"Mmm Such a beautiful language.

And then we went down to dinner. Explaining to Alice who was pouting that I had fallen asleep. Nothing else. She finally said fine and left me alone. I smiled at her. And thought. "Te quiero," Such a beautiful thought. And then thought, "Je t'aime, Je t'aime,"

"Home, accueil, home," I thought.

**A/N: Applauds to herself. Beautiful. The power of language. In my language, home is illu and I love you is Naku Nuvu Ante Istam. If you can guess what language I speak you get an early update! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: My language is Telegu! It's an Indian language spoken in Southern India. **

_**Previously:**_

"_That's okay. I was just wondering. Can you say—I love you, in Spanish?" I asked laughing. _

_He grinned and answered, "Te quiero," _

_"I can't wait to tell that to my brother." I grinned. _

_Once again his smile faltered a bit and he said, "How do you say I love you in French?"_

_"Je t'aime" _

_"Mmm Such a beautiful language."_

_And then we went down to dinner. Explaining to Alice who was pouting that I had fallen asleep. Nothing else. She finally said fine and left me alone. I smiled at her. And thought. "Te quiero," Such a beautiful thought. And then thought, "Je t'aime, Je t'aime," _

_"Home, accueil, home," I thought. _

"Riding time!" Edward called. We'd just finished eating lunch.

"I wish I could hate you. But for some reason, I simply cannot." I sighed.

He grinned but it didn't reach his beautiful topaz eyes. "Go into the guest room and change. I will be here."

I nodded and slowly left. I changed slowly as well. Buttoning the shirt carefully and thoroughly. Then slid the pants up. It felt kind of awkward not wearing a dress and walking around, yes comfy, but also odd. Then I slowly walked back to Edward's room.

"Very English." He complimented.

I gave him slow smile. "You do know I've never. Ever. Ridden before."

He grinned, "Oh. That's about the 10th time you've told me. Come on! You've got nothing to fear. I won't let you fall." He tried reassuring me, then came over and gave my arm a gentle squeeze. The arm that he'd pulled me into his arms with twice. He gave my arm a look. To see if he hurt it. And then let go.

I sighed and followed him out. "Here we are."

I gasped, "It—she's so beautiful." The mare was a shade of chestnut and it had eyes as brown as mine. "What's her name?"

"Melody." He replied. "Pet her."

I shook my head. I felt my body tremble as I took a staggering step back.

"Oh Bella she won't hurt you. She's as sweet as she looks."

"I—I don't think I want to do this anymore. Edward. Have you ever… seen a picture of the princess my brother is dating?"

He nodded carefully, "She's in a wheelchair."

I felt a tear slip down my cheek. "I—I was—was watching h-her ride… her horse, w-when, it, she, she fell. And… that's when she—she got the wheelchair."

He stared at me silently for a while. "I promise." He began and ended fiercely, "Nothing. Will happen to you." And then reached over and wiped away the tear on my face with his thumb.

I stared at him. For what seemed like an hour. But it wasn't. No worries. "Okay." I said. "Let's go."

He smiled at me. His eyes full of joy as he picked me up and sat me on the horse and then he jumped up himself.

I held onto his stomach in a death grip. He laughed freely. "Okay Melody? Let's go!"

And we cantered away. Soon Edward brought up to a gallop. Which was when I held onto him much tighter. And then he brought her down to a trot.

"How was that?" He asked as he slid off Melody.

I thought as he gently, every so carefully took me off Melody. "It was… different. And…wow! This place is… amazing."

He took a hold of my waist gently. As I was still stunned from the horse ride, I looked around. The meadow was peaceful. Almost a perfect circle, it had a stream running across one end and the grass swayed back and forth everywhere else. The flowers bordered the place so perfectly it was as if a human placed them there. Maybe Esme.

"Isn't it? Esme placed the flowers around it." He said as if answering my thoughts.

I smiled at him. He was so perfect, his bronze hair, his unrealistic topaz eyes. His perfect lips that when he smiled, his left mouth pulled higher than his right. And oh god, his cheekbones and his whole… body was so perfect.

"Edward. It's so perfect." I said walking to the stream. When I was sitting down he rushed over.

"Careful Bella." He cautioned.

"I think, Te quiero, I…think I love you!"

"Oh, Bella!" He laughed and grinned, smiling. He pulled me into his arms for a tight hug.

I smiled. _That was all it took?_ And hugged him back.

"So, how come I haven't been given the grand tour of Europe?" I asked.

"Hmm…" He thought toying with my hair. "Probably because of all the paparazzi. But if you wanted to, and we started tomorrow, we could tour all of Europe and be back the afternoon before the wedding."

"Really?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Yes, really."

I grinned. "I'm just making sure. You never know."

He smiled.

"I think we should. I'd like to see England." I said.

"You're fine with all the paparazzi?" He asked.

"Oh come on. You know how many rules our paparazzi people obeyed? None!" I scoffed.

He grinned. "Ours tends to make gossip out of all lot of things!"

I knew what he meant. "Well… I'm marrying you anyway. So who cares?!"

He smiled back. "I'm just making sure."

"I know." I leaned my head against him. When it started raining.

He grinned and picked me up. "Time to go!"

"But I don't want." I was going to say to go when he finished the sentence up with the words he wanted.

"My fiancée to get sick." He finished.

I sighed. Fine. This time he got on first and hoisted me up from above. "Doesn't all this weight hurt Melody?" I asked.

"What? You're light as a feather. No worries." He grinned.

I blushed.

"It's true." He said. And we were off. Once again, Alice came up to us. She smiled, "I knew you'd like riding Bella. You guys were gone for hours! It's dinnertime!"

I looked up. Sure enough it was pretty dark. "Oops!" I giggled.

"What time is it Alice?" Edward asked?

"Um…" She glanced at her watch and chirped, "It's 9 o' clock! We were waiting for you guys! I was going to come get you guys!"

"Really?" Edward asked bemused.

"Mmhmm!" Alice said.

We went towards the dining area. I finished after Edward today. But this time I went with Alice to meet Jasper.

"Hello Bella." Jasper said.

"Hi Jasper!" I replied.

"So… Alice told me tons about you!" He grinned.

I groaned. "Really? Well… she didn't tell me anything about you!"

He looked at Alice.

"That's because he's too perfect!" She smiled.

I smiled at Alice.

"So Bella…" Jasper said conversationally.

"Hmm… where were you when I met Alice for the first time?" I asked.

He laughed. "We Princes have _meetings _to go to!"

I laughed. "Hey! Just wondering!"

He smiled. "You look tired Bella. Why don't you go to bed? It was nice meeting you."

I smiled my thanks to him and left.

I walked down to Edward's room. "Do I look tired?" I asked him.

"No, why?"

I frowned. Then figured Jasper just wanted alone time with Alice. "No reason."

"_Are _you tired?"

"Nope!" I replied.

"Je t'aime," He grinned to me.

I beamed. And threw myself onto him. "You remembered!"

He smiled and nodded. "So… if you're not tired and it's 10 in the night. What shall we do?"

I thought. Then I grabbed the book and opened it up. "Read!"

He began, "I love thee, as I love the calm  
Of sweet, star-lighted hours!  
I love thee, as I love the balm  
Of early jes'mine flow'rs.

I love thee, as I love the last  
Rich smile of fading day,  
Which lingereth, like the look we cast,  
On rapture pass'd away.

I love thee as I love the tone  
Of some soft-breathing flute  
Whose soul is wak'd for me alone,  
When all beside is mute.

I love thee as I love the first  
Young violet of the spring;  
Or the pale lily, April-nurs'd,  
To scented blossoming.

I love thee, as I love the full,  
Clear gushings of the song,  
Which lonely—sad—and beautiful—  
At night-fall floats along,

Pour'd by the bul-bul forth to greet  
The hours of rest and dew;  
When melody and moonlight meet  
To blend their charm, and hue.

I love thee, as the glad bird loves  
The freedom of its wing,  
On which delightedly it moves  
In wildest wandering.

I love thee as I love the swell,  
And hush, of some low strain,  
Which bringeth, by its gentle spell,  
The past to life again.

Such is the feeling which from thee  
Nought earthly can allure:  
'Tis ever link'd to all I see  
Of gifted—high—and pure!"

**Poem not by me, I can't take credit.**

"Oh. That was beautiful." I yawned.

"Bed time for the princess!" He said.

I smiled as he put me in bed. "I love you."

"As I you." He said simply.

He went and turned off the light. And then came around the bed and crawled in beside me. I sighed happily and rolled closer to Edward and cuddled against his chest. I smiled. He took his arm and put it against me. And then closed his eyes.

"Good night Bella."

"G'night Edward." I replied.

**A/N: Wow. That may have been the longest chapter ever! I'm so proud of myself. Gosh! I deserve a prize! Maybe a review. Pretty please!**


	9. Chapter 9

Previously…

"_Oh. That was beautiful." I yawned. _

"_Bed time for the princess!" He said. _

_I smiled as he put me in bed. "I love you."_

"_As I you." He said simply._

_He went and turned off the light. And then came around the bed and crawled in beside me. I sighed happily and rolled closer to Edward and cuddled against his chest. I smiled. He took his arm and put it against __me__. And then closed his eyes._

"_Good night Bella."_

"_G'night Edward." I replied._

A/N: This will be in a narrator's point of view. It will be short. And to the point. (Maybe… I could make it long if I like the whole NPOV thing) I do not want to displease you guys but I have never seen nor been to Europe except for a a pitstop on our plane. I don't want to butcher or high hope the country. Not that I think it's not a wonderful place to be. So people… I guess all I can say is… I'm very sorry…By the way, I'm very sorry for not reviewing for soo long!! I was traveling over break and couldn't take my laptop with me! :( I just got back and did this! I'll give the next 1 as soon as I get another review!

So Edward and Bella are off on their adventures. Edward had risen ever so early in the morning to take care of everything and get the carriage ready. This was a big surprise to Bella who squealed in delight and hugged Edward.

But of course Edward didn't have his head as high in the clouds as Bella did and made sure she ate a good breakfast as he did and then they took off. They made a great pair they did. Edward with his down to earthly ness and Bella with her had high in the clouds.

Bella did however fall asleep in the carriage and she was very amused with the hotel. She said she had never been in one… for in France they didn't do much traveling. And they had relative all over when they did travel that they could and had to stay with. Had to because it would be polite.

Bella then asked Edward how many days they'd be staying at the hotel… and touring around. He replied, "Oh… only a day."

She was astonished and also upset.

He grinned, 'Or two. 3. 4! Four days Bella. Counting today."

She smiled relieved. "Yay!"

And so they traveled around. With paparazzi on their tails, they explored the outside world. The newspapers were filled with headings like, French freak and Euro Hottie hook up. That would be the Euro papers. In France they said, Our Pretty Princess with Bad Boy European. But good thing that was only at first. Bella attended a rally in Europe the one day to make some clarifications. That's when the newspapers started to say good things. Like, Beautiful Bella, And Eh-mazing Edward hook up!

And that made both Bella and Edward laugh with joy. And so went their priceless days. Almost like a prehoneymoon.

Although it's pretty obvious that their real honeymoon to the amazing Island of US Virgin would be so much better… And funnier.

So you got a quick tale of their tour of Europe.

Things to know. Bella and Edward get very close during the trip. They are now more like fiancée and fiancé then what they seemed to be… boyfriend and girlfriend. Of course… they aren't taking things too far since Bella is only 20 years old and Edward only 23… although he acts like… much more mature person.

Bella starts to like Europe and she learns why Rosalie doesn't like her being French and all. She still knows Rose doesn't like her but wishes she was Italian instead.

Edward learns about France through Bella's talk and comparisons. He wants to see France some day. Fun! :D So… fun for the whole family coming up! Welll… maybe not the WHOLE family. You get my flow.

Haha lol! :D Anyway. So. Yeah. That's their vacation. Next chapter is better… It's their wedding. Ooohh. Oh yeah. And their on a plane because they were touring the very other side of Europe from the palace. Sorry.

**A/N: Although the whole last paragraph seems like an A/N I just wanted to say… I give a cookie to the first reviewer. Not a bad cookie. Tis chocolate chip. Haha. Lol. Jk. !!**

**U**


	10. Chapter 10

Previously…

_Things to know. Bella and Edward get very close during the trip. They are now more like fiancée and fiancé then what they seemed to be… boyfriend and girlfriend. Of course… they aren't taking things too far since Bella is only 20 years old and Edward only 23… although he acts like… much more mature person. _

_Bella starts to like Europe and she learns why Rosalie doesn't like her being French and all. She still knows Rose doesn't like her but wishes she was Italian instead._

Edward learns about France through Bella's talk and comparisons. He wants to see France some day

**BPOV:**

I sighed heavily as we sat in the plane. Of course everyone was staring at us. Now I wish I had taken up on the whole private jet offer. But that was expensive. I didn't want the Cullen family to waste their money on me. It was dumb, stupid and pointless. Ah, I was being redundant.

Edward sat down next to me and chuckled. "And this is why I insisted that we pay a little more and take the private jet!"

I looked around to see why I should be the one to care so much. I mean, shouldn't he be upset too? Ah. Some people still don't like the French. And they were giving me cold stares. Maybe they'll like me after the marriage. I felt woozy at all the stares.

"Oh boy." I lay my head on his shoulder breathing slowly.

"Okay?" He asked rubbing my back.

"Fine…" I muttered as a little boy came up to us.

"Can I have your autographs?" He asked clearly excited.

"Of course! What's your name?" Edward smiled and took the paper and pen.

"Todd." The boy replied.

He was writing a note to the boy so I decided to converse with Todd.

"So…" I said to the boy who looked like a first grader…Kids like people to guess they were older then they were. "You're what… a 3rd grader?"

"No." He laughed and smiled. "I'm in 1st grade!"

I pretended to make my eyes go wide. "Really Wow! You look like a big boy!"

He nodded. Edward handed me the paper. It already said in his beautiful handwriting…

Dear Todd…

May you're days be filled with happiness and joy! Have fun! I hope wherever you go… and whatever you do you'll be successful.  In other words I wish you the best Todd.

Sincerely…

Crowned Prince of Europe Edward Cullen!

"Write you're name any larger." I muttered to him.

"No comment." He breathed back.

I grinned at Edward. "You're a crazy prince.

"No comment again." He chuckled.

I laughed.

He began to the talk to the boy while I wrote on the rest of the paper. I hated to ruin it with my handwriting but I guess since Edward taught me it's not that bad.

Dear Todd…

May you're days be filled with happiness and joy! Have fun! I hope wherever you go… and whatever you do you'll be successful.  In other words I wish you the best Todd.

Sincerely…

Crowned Prince of Europe Edward Cullen!

Dear Todd…

Study well okay. And you can show this to all your friends and tell them you know that princess and prince that were in all the newspapers! And you got their signatures! Keep it safe! That'll be fun right? And tell you what… If I have a baby boy… I might make his middle name Todd in memory of you! Because you're the first person brave enough to talk to me! Ever since I moved to England. Ever! That's right! You're the first person to talk to me! Have fun with life!

Sincerely, (Hey this is where my handwriting looks good!)

Princess of France Isabella Marie Swan!

The boy took the paper back, and read aloud… stuttering over about every word Edward wrote, obviously, since Edward wrote "Grown up words" He smiled. "Thank you!" And ran back to his seat. That's when the plane started take off.

"You have amazing handwriting. And you're not supposed to write all those big words for a first grader!" I laughed at him.

"No comment." He grinned.

I punched him lightly. People around me gasped. I thought I hurt him but I heard him laugh. "Gosh." I breathed letting out and in a breath.

"Don't mind the other people."

I heard the flight attendant say we could now unfasten our seatbelts since we were in the air. "But I do." I said tears welling in my sensitive eyes. "Never mind." I said. "I'll just—go to bed."

I heard his teeth grit together. "They're just like that because the wedding is today. Well. Tomorrow. No it's midnight. Today."

"It's okay!" I said sharply.

I saw his face drop. And he just sadly pulled my body onto him so I could sleep. He was so kind and gentle even thought I practically yelled at him.

"I'm sorry." I said. A tear falling out of my cheek.

"It's okay Bella. I understand. Go to bed." He said glumly. I had been wide awake at the airport. "I'll watch television or something. You sleep."

I sighed. "I love you."  
He smiled. "Always and forever Bella."

The people around us were now snorting in disgust as I scrunched up against Edward and closed my eyes.

Edward shot a nasty glare at everyone else. I saw this when I opened my eyes at their snorts.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

We got off the plane and told the boy…Todd…. Goodbye. He smiled at us and nodded at his mom. I understood.

I slept in the cab back home.

"Bella. Wake up. We're home." He said as the cab arrived.

"What time is it?" I muttered in his arms. I hated being carried places. But right now it felt good.

"Um… 5 in the morning."

"And what time does Alice need me?"

"Probably at 1…" He replied.

"Then I want to go back to bed." I said.

He smiled. "That's where I'm going."

He gently climbed up the stairs, grasping me gently but firmly. _Always gentle. My Edward. My love. _

When he put me down I gave him a kiss. "Mmm.. Thank you. For the trip."

"Yeah." He nodded and fell dead next to me. Well. He was up pretty much all night. Poor guy. I tucked him in and then cuddled my cold body against his warm one. I fell dead to the world as well.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXXOX

"Guys! Wake up!" Alice chirped.

I refused to. "I don't wanna"

"It's all your fault you booked a late plane Edward!" Alice threw a pillow at Edward.

"I'm up!! Lord!" He got up just like that.

I still refused to.

"Bella! You have to! It's 12:30! You have to eat brunch and then get ready. Half of France and England is going to be here. You have to look good. And you're signing the papers. You must be ready!" Alice demanded.

"I don't want to!!" I shrieked.

"I got her." Edward murmured to Alice. She left.

"Come on sweetie. Get up baby." He gently picked me up knowing I was cranky this morning he was being super nice. Or was he always like this? He put me down in a chair. "I want you to be awake by the time I finish brushing, honey. Okay love? I love you my dearest. Don't be mad precious."

I sighed and nodded. When he came out I silently slipped into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Quickly freshening up. Shower can come later. I was awake when I came out.

"Okay!" I said brightly. "Let's go."

"Alright." He replied. Notice he didn't use his always-replenishing stock of pet names because I was awake.

We went downstairs and once again I tripped. This time Edward didn't catch me and I landed on my hands. He looked back.

"Oh god! Bella are you okay?" He asked urgently.

"Fine." I muttered getting up. "I'd better not do that walking down the aisle. And you aren't supposed to look at me before the wedding. Alice is going to kill you. Go away!"

"But I've been looking at you the whole morning!" He protested.

"Well, I thought you just couldn't see me in my dress, but Alice is taking it to the extremes so just go get your food and run back to ou—your room, then I'll go down and eat with Alice. I'll see you soon!" I said and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Then when I figured the coast was clear I walked down.

"Took you long enough!" She muttered.

"Couldn't have Edward see me!" I retorted.

She nodded sullenly. "Well eat up!" She then chirped up. "I can't wait to get you all dressed up!" She grinned. I groaned.

I quickly ate the remainder of my food. Well not really. I left half of it behind and threw it away behind the cooks back. Afterwards I returned to the table.

"Okay! Now. Go and bathe. I shall be waiting for you in the first floor first hall first room. Alrighty then!" And she skipped off. _Note to self: Figure out how Alice is always so cheery! Haha!_

I walked up the stairs and into Edward's room.

He looked up at me.

I groaned. "Edward… I told you, Alice is going to kill me if I'm with you. She's extreme! Please, go away!"

He feigned hurt. Grinned. And then left. I stepped into the shower, wondering why I was showering again, letting the warm water relieve the tension in my back. And then work it's affect through my whole body. Soon the water started to get cold so I slipped out and dried my self. Then I slipped into a simple gown. Not bothering to wear all the corsets. And went down to Alice.

**A/N: Gosh. I could keep writing but it's already 4 pages. That seems to long. So. I'll make a part II for this chapter. Okay! Thanks for reading! Ok fine. Four pages isn't that long.**


	11. Chapter 11

Previously…

_He looked up at me. _

_I groaned. "Edward… I hate to say this to you. But. I'm going to be mean this morning because Alice is torturing me. Now. Go Away!"_

_He feigned hurt. Grinned. And then left. I stepped into the shower letting the warm water relieve the tension in my back. And then work it's affect through my whole body. Soon the water started to get all cold so I slipped out and dried my self. Then I slipped into a simple gown. Not bothering to wear all the corsets. And went down to Alice. _

**I'm sorry this chapter was so cheesy and sounded so crappy, but I don't know ANYTHING, about weddings! I also apologize if i ruined the wedding chapter. And last, I apologize for making Bella, and Edward fall in 333 love for each other so quickly. But, they didn't fall in love quickly you see. They're like soul mates. Meant to be together, love at first sight. But they were fighting it. They didn't want it at the time. So there you go! Did I explain that good enough? Any questions just review, and make sure you don't review anonymous questions. I did see a few that did and I cannot reply to them. Even if you add your email address!**

First room, in the first corridor, on the first floor, I thought, this is it. And then went in to face hours of Alice… Alice… and Alice.

"Hi Bella! We have tons to do don't we Rose?"

Rosalie? I thought. I shivered.

"Yes." She smiled. "…Yes we do."

"Oh boy." I said sarcastically.

"Hmm… well… should we put her in her dress first? Or should we… Oh yeah!" Alice began, "Bella! Go put on that bathrobe and then put this lotion on."

I groaned. "Why?"

"Because. It makes your dull old skin, nice and radiant." Rosalie cut in.

I sighed, she didn't have to be so rude about it, I guess I was being a bit obnoxious today, and put the bathrobe on. Then massaged the lotion in nice and good. She smiled. "Good."

"Now… I guess we should… oh yeah! We have get a facial for you." Alice said.

A lady then came in. "This is her?" She asked looking at me.

Alice nodded. "The wedding is in 2 hours so make it snappy please I apologize but somebody slept in."

She nodded. And god was she done in a flash. I had to say my face did look nice. But I didn't really admit it.

"Alright." Rosalie said. "Hurry up so I can do my job and go."

"The makeup. And it's going to be in a while. Why don't you go get ready?" Alice told Rose. Rosalie nodded primly and then left.

"Okay Bella. Let's fit you into this dress. We, Rose and I, picked something of a more American style since it'd be weird to do France or England. And Edward is just wearing a tuxedo. People wear that everywhere."

"Can I see it?" I asked tentatively.

"Of course silly! Soon you'll be wearing it!"

It was a beautiful white flowing wedding gown. It had little sequins all over it and it… was just gorgeous.

"Oh Alice! It's lovely!" I exclaimed.

"Thank god! We figured you'd want something more… French."

"That's alright. This is… amazing too." I said.

She smiled. "It'll look great on you."

I frowned. "It's nice. But. It's very… I don't really want to WEAR it."

"Bella." She sighed, "You have to. Wedding."

After a lot of persuasion and me blushing she got me into the deathtrap. "Alice! Like I said the first day I came here and you handed me a ton of clothes. If I fall and kill myself anything that happens between France and England—,"

"Is my fault, yeah, yeah, whatever! You look amazing. Now…" And she began to put tons of jewelry on me. All white. And then pinned my hair up beautifully. Then Rosalie came back. She looked amazing. I could tell she tried to look worse then me… but failed.

"Makeup?" She asked.

"She's all yours" Alice said.

Rosalie worked quickly and efficiently making touch ups here and there. It took a while still but she didn't mind. And Alice got ready while she did this.

"She's all done Alice!" Rosalie called then swiveled my chair to a full length mirror. I looked. Pretty! I smiled at Rose.

"Thank you."

She nodded as Alice came out. "Close your eyes Bella."

I refused but of course she won in the end and I felt her putting something on me feet. Quickly. Before I could react! "Alice! I can't walk in these!"

"You can and will." She said.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

And then I saw daddy. I hugged him. "Ready honey? I'm sorry."

I nodded and fidgeted. He walked me down the aisle and as soon as he let go. The worst thing imaginable happened. Worse than all the glares I received. I tripped. I gasped and let out a something between a whimper and a shriek. Edward grew wide eyed.

I panicked. But then warm strong sturdy arms caught me. I looked up. "Jacob!" I shrieked.

He grinned and flipped his bangs to the side. "Yes. It's me."

I gave him a tight hug. He smiled. "I missed you old buddy!"

"I missed you too. Hey. Do you like that guy up there… because…if you don't..."

"Don't worry Jacob. I like him." I replied.

He nodded "Okay. Go on." I walked carefully up. Edward held me as soon as I got there.

"I'm so sorry." He said in a low voice.

"It's fine."

"You look beautiful you know." He said whispered.

"And you look—," I saw the priest stare at me, blushing I said. "I do."

"I do." Edward said second later.

We exchanged rings.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Edward grinned and leaned in and lifted my veil. He gave me a soft loving kiss.

I smiled at him. "Stunning. You look stunning."

He smiled. "Now I get to dance with you, my beautiful blushing bride."

I groaned. "No way!"

He looked hurt. "Come on Bella. I thought you had fun last time!"

"Look at these shoes!" I said.

He sighed and picked me up. Nobody noticed since they were all dancing. Well barely anyone. And then he took the straps off my shoes and took them off. "Now you have no excuse."

I pouted but burst out laughing. "You're something Edward. You sure are something."

He smiled and took me to the dance floor. He placed his hands ever so gently on my waist and I reached up and put my arms around his neck and placed my cheek on his chest. We danced.

"Can I cut in?" A voice said.

I looked up. Jacob! I looked up at Edward.

"If Bella would like to."

I nodded.

"I'll wait for you at that corner there Bella." He said.

I nodded again.

Jacob put his arms around my waist not very gently but tightly. He was really tall so I had to drape my nads on his shoulders and place my cheek under his chest. I felt like a midget. But still we talked and laughed. For 1 song.

"Okay Jacob. I'll miss you if I don't see you again tonight."

"Me too." He replied huskily.

I gave him a smile and sauntered back to Edward.

He gave me a strained smile.

I pulled him outside. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He replied. Then sighed. "That… wasn't your boyfriend back in France… was it?"

I giggled freely, "Of course not Edward." I rubbed my arms.

He silently handed me his tuxedo jacket. I pulled it around me.

"Thanks." I said.

He nodded. "Are you sure?"

I nodded.

"But—,"

"Edward, even if he was…" I got up and whispered in his ear, "I like you more than him."

He smiled and put his arms around me as I sat onto his lap.

"I love you." He said pulling me to the dance floor.

"Of course." I replied, "I love you too."

**End two part chapter! There is more 2 this story.**


	12. Chapter 12

Previously…

_I gave him a smile and sauntered back to Edward._

_He gave me a strained smile. _

_I pulled him outside. "What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing." He replied. Then sighed. "That… wasn't your boyfriend back in France… was it?"_

_I giggled freely, "Of course not Edward." I rubbed my arms. _

_He silently handed me his tuxedo jacket. I pulled it around me. _

"_Thanks." I said. _

_He nodded. "Are you sure?"_

_I nodded. _

"_But—,"_

"_Edward, even if he was…" I got up and whispered in his ear, "I like you more than him." _

_He smiled and put his arms around me as I sat onto his lap. _

"_I love you." He said pulling me to the dance floor._

"_Of course." I replied, "I love you too."_

"So… will you PLEASE tell me where we are GOING?" I pestered Edward as we rode the "taxi" to the airport. (I'm sorry, I just can't keep a standard time period. I'm an idiot!)

He shook his head. "Why don't you go to bed Bella? I'll wake you when we get to the airport. You look tired." He said evasively.

But then I realized I was tired and so I obliged.

BPOV

"Bella. Wake up!" Edward said shaking me gently. _Gently, always gentle. Every move he took with me was gentle. As if I were an antique about 1000 years old. He thought I'd break. But I really didn't mind. It was sweet._

I shook my head. "I don't want to get up."

He sighed and carefully stood up. "You lost your pillow!" He teased.

I groaned and stood. "No fair!"

"Yeah fair." He argued and I hopped into his arms and onto the ground. He pulled me up again as the "taxi" left. Edward then proceeded to put his lips to my ear. "If anyone stares, don't get offended. Okay? I don't want you to get hurt. By the way…" He added slyly, "Where we're going everyone thinks we are famous… well we are, but they don't care that we're French and English."

I groaned, "But you won't tell me where?"

"Nope." He said as he grabbed the luggage from my hand easily and strolled through the rolling doors of the airport. I jumped in after him and clung to his shirt. I didn't like it here. He rubbed my back before we got out.

I tried to relax but couldn't.

"Don't worry! You'll love where I'm taking you." Edward said.

"Sure. I have no hints at all. Alice! Alice packed my clothes! Alice!" I pouted. "How could you let ALICE pack my clothes."

"Ohh. Come on Bella. It isn't the end of the world."

I glared at him.

He sighed and looked at me sincerity burning through his topaz eyes, and bronze eyelashes. "I apologize."

I sighed manipulated my his gorgeous eyes. "I'm being mean," I told him as his muscular arms placed our luggage on the conveyer, "And you're the one apologizing. Gosh. I'm sorry I'm being terrible. Maybe I'm just tired." I babbled on.

He pulled me into his chest as audible sighs played from around us. "Hush. It's alright. You can rest once we board. And close your eyes. I can't have you seeing the signs."

I nodded. Why did I listen to everything he told me to do. He put me through all the scanners and let me open my eyes for those. And finally I could keep my eyes open as we sat waiting in the boarding room. I was grateful for that.

"How long is the wait?" I asked.

"30 minutes." He replied.

"We have tons of autographs to keep us busy." I murmured reaching over to grab a pen and paper.

He smiled and his lips brushed my lips. And at that moment I felt a million feelings and my heart started to race. I felt my face flush as cameras flashed.

"Again!" Someone yelled.

I shook my head at Edward, only because I didn't want to be kissed for commercial purposes.

He obliged and went back to the papers.

"I love you." I murmured softly.

"As I you." He replied.

And then as quick as that it was time to board. Edward and I got private seats on the plane. I was glad. I wanted to get to bed. I knew I was being greedy, and that there was no bed but the chairs were really big. This was better than 1st class.

I plopped into the chair next to Edward. "Mmm… comfy!" I sighed.

He nodded and pulled the armrest separating us up beckoning me to come closer, fall asleep in his arms. I did.

"Bella. Breakfast?" Edward asked lightly shaking me awake.

"Mmm… yes please."

He nodded to the flight attendant who pulled out my seat tray thing and set a tray of breakfast on it for me. Then left.

I furrowed my waxed eyebrows. (Stupid Princess Thing) "Don't you want to eat?"

He laughed, "Do you think I'd wait _that_ long for you? I already ate!"

I frowned. "Does that mean you didn't _want_ to wait for me?"

"Silly Bella." He kissed my cheek. "I was just hungry. Don't worry."

I sighed and picked up my fork. And then tried to stifle a yawn but it came out even bigger than it would have.

He frowned. "Maybe I shouldn't have gotten such an early flight. You'll be sleeping all day. Except. When we get there it'll be night… for them…" He mused quietly to himself.

I quickly finished up my breakfast and then reached out to grab our carry on bag, grabbed a book and sat down.

I read for about an HOUR.

"Good book?" Edward chuckled.

"You have good taste."

"You stole one of my books again?" He accused.

"Borrowed. I borrowed one of your books." I replied.

"Again."

"Oh…come on Edward. I'm not going to lose it!" I protested.

"I know! I'm just kidding." He replied.

"You better be." I said.

He smiled and pulled me out of my seat and into his lap.

I groaned, "You're making me sleepy again!"

He smiled.

"So…" He said conversationally his cool breath blowing on my neck.

I was dazed. "You know…" I scolded, "You really shouldn't dazzle people like that."

He look confused, "I dazzle people?"

"Yes. Very much so." I replied.

He grinned, "Do I dazzle you?"

"Frequently."

He smiled extremely wide, triumphant.

"_**Please take your seats and put your seatbelts on. We are going to land in approximately 10 minutes." **_The flight attendant called in her American accent.

I pulled myself out of Edward's lap and buckled my seatbelt. Well, Edward buckled my seatbelt since I couldn't get the dumb flight chair belts to adjust. "Don't you think American accents are weird?" I asked.

He thought for a second, "They couldn't be as horrible as the French accent."

I glared at him. "Hey! So not fair!"

"I'm just kidding Bella. Your accent is the most beautiful accent there could be." He replied, being a bit melodramatic.

I smiled, "That's better."

"And as for your question. Yes, their accent is… different. In a good way." He said. **A/N: I come from America so don't accuse me of racism. I don't mean any. And my parents have Indian accents, I've an American one...**

And pretty much after he said the word, "Good," they were landing. I wasn't dressed in a dress and I was glad I wasn't. Where ever we were, the people here are so modern. I was however in a skirt.

"Edward, are we somewhere in the US?" I asked.

He mused, "It's property of US."

I groaned. "Leave it to you to reply in such away that someone stupid like me couldn't find out what you were talking about."

"Your not stupid. Only absurd if you think your stupid." He replied.

I gave him a light smile and slipped into the isle when a crack appeared. Then quickly made a step so he could get out.

He grabbed our bag with his muscular, toned arm and stepped out.

"Well… where are we?"

"Shall I tell you? Or not." He wondered aloud.

I groaned. "Fine. Tell me when we get to the hotel."

"A hotel…" He said, "a commercial establishment offering lodging to travelers and sometimes to permanent residents, and often having restaurants, meeting rooms, stores, etc., that are available to the general public…we aren't exactly staying in a hotel."

"Same difference," My accent drawled with my impatience. "Wherever we are going. Tell me when we get there."

"Alright… I'll tell you when we get our bags." He said as we stepped into the airport.

"Fine by me." I replied.

He smiled at my pouting annoyed face and strode ahead of me to the baggage claim. The technology was awfully modern.

He found our bags in a jiffy and came back to me. "Okay Bella… we're on the US Virgin Islands!" He looked for my expression.

My face broke into a grin. "Oh Edward!" I hugged him. Hard. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

He smiled. We stepped out when I noticed the cars drove in the opposite lane, "Whoa! The cars drive funny!"

He laughed and hailed a taxi, "Maybe you are dumb,"

I hit his arm playfully.

Just then a taxi appeared. Gaping at us like we were alive from the dead was the driver… whose face was somewhat familiar….

**Dun Dun dunnn Aren't you excited! Read and Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Previously…**_

_He smiled. We stepped out when I noticed the cars drove in the opposite lane, I burst with laughter._

"_What's so funny Bella?" Edward inquired._

"_Cars… lane… opposite… different…." I gasped.  
"Ah." He said and chuckled before giving my body a quick squeeze. I was still laughing as he tried to hail a taxi, "Are you going to be okay Bella?" _

_I wiped a tear from my eye. "I'm… fine…" I gasped in the air._

"_Okay good."_

_Just then a taxi appeared. Gaping at us like we were alive from the dead was the driver… whose face was somewhat familiar…._

"Oh! Oh. Oh. Oh!" I cried.

"What's upsetting love?"

"Not upsetting…" I grinned, "Mae!!"

"Bella?" She gasped.

Edward stood waiting for an explanation.

"Mae. Was my schoolteacher when I was younger." I told him.

"She was a horrible student." Teased Mae.

Edward chuckled.

"Well get on in… it's getting dark." She said.

Edward got in and I climbed in after him. Actually he pulled me in because I was so tired.

I yawned when we got in. "Late isn't it?" Mae inquired.

I nodded, Edward grinned and said, "She's been sleeping all the plane ride here!"

"It's not my fault you booked such an" My eyelids drooped and I fought them open, "Early flight."

"I know," He murmured voice deep and velvety. "I'm sorry." He kissed my neck. I sighed happily.

"You two are the perfect pair." Mae drawled.

I blushed and pulled away from Edward he gave a low chuckle only meant for me to hear in my ear.

"Alright down to 1405 Hilbert Ct.?"

"Yes." Edward replied.

"You folks need that much privacy?"  
Edward gave her a look as if to say it's a surprise for Bella, don't give it up!

She nodded and pulled down the court. "Here you are. Time's late I got to get home. My daughter's are waiting. Nice seeing you again Bella."

"You too Mae." I practically yawned to her.

Edward pulled his arms around me I felt as if I were melting. As Mae left the road Edward turned me around. I pulled away from him. "Edward! You bought a… mini… house! For our honeymoon! You wasted that much money for me! Never again!"

I knew I was hyperventilating. "Don't worry, that's your gift. I didn't buy you anything else." He said.

"That's not fair!" I wailed.

"What's not fair?" He tried to put his arms around me when I pulled away. He looked hurt.

"I—You bought a 100,000 dollar gift! And I'm just as rich as you and I only bought you something worth—ugh! I only bought you gifts worth like 40,000 dollars! It's not fair."

"It's also not fair that you don't like _my _gift." Edward said quietly and walked briskly down the path with all of our luggage.

I stood paralyzed for a minute.

_How could he?! _

**Okay. So I left anyone whose reading this at a cliffy. I'm sorry! But I feel my chapters have been too long!**

Read and review!


	14. Chapter 14

Previously…

"_I—You bought a 100,000 dollar gift! And I'm just as rich as you and I only bought you something worth—ugh! I only bought you gifts worth like 40,000 dollars! It's not fair." _

"_It's also not fair that you don't like my gift." Edward said quietly and walked briskly down the path with all of our luggage. _

_I stood paralyzed for a minute. _

_How could he?! _

Wait. What am I thinking? He's right. I shouldn't act like this. I jogged down the path and ran into the house, tripping right over the door. I fell with a thud. Edward ran down to investigate. "Bella!"

I got up quickly. "Gosh Edward. I'm sorry!" I said scrambling up, falling, and then his strong arms grabbing me and holding me up. I felt like a million emotions rushed through me. I hugged him back. Really hard.

He laughed. "Calm down Bella."

I kept a grasp on him as I said, "Can I have a tour of the best gift in the whole world?"

He grinned. "Of course you can."

"Wow!" I said. "That was amazing." I kissed his cheek. "I love you!"

"Me too." He replied

"Now I get to give you my gift!" I dragged him over to the couch our eyes sparkled. I pushed him down to the couch and handed him the first present.

He opened it quickly, "Oh Bella! A sweater! And it's cashmere! Thank you."

"And this." I said giving him another gift.

"It's beautiful Bella." He grinned and put on his new watch.

"Open this too!" I exclaimed.

"An album?" He questioned.

"Open it!"

"It's our wedding pictures!" He laughed. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!"

"And don't think I forgot your Edward needs." I said giving him yet another present.

He opened it to see a bottle of perfume and an album of oldies music. His eyes got wide. "God Bella this is like Christmas!"

"I didn't know what you would like so I got you everything possible, clothes, accessories, memories, boy things, music, and this, a bat."

I handed him a baseball bat.

He picked me up off the sofa and hugged me. "But I like _everything_ Bella! Oh thank you!"

I smiled at him, I'd never seen him so happy. He quickly picked up the trash and disposed of it. And then ran up into our room placing everything perfectly where it should go. He sighed happily.

"Now. Can I go to bed?" I whined.  
"Oops. I totally forgot. Go change."

He changed in the guest room and I changed here. Always the gentlemen, he knocked before coming in, even though he knew I was in the bathroom when I was changing.

I opened the door for him.

"Okay. Bed time." He yawned.

I grinned. "So you were tired all along."

He nodded. "But you were sleeping. Someone had to be awake. And you were more tired then I."

"Your way too nice to me." I said.

"Who said that?"

"Me."

"Then I consider you crazy. It's either that. Or your super sleepy. You deserve _even_ better than me."

"Like that's possible. I'm the luckies' girl in th' worl'" I slurred.

He laughed lightly. "Bed time."

I curled up under the thin sheet and closed my eyes.

An hour later I awoke to the same horrible dream I had a long time ago when I first met Edward. I didn't want Edward to wake up though so I sat up for a while and then went back to bed. Edward would never know.

"Wake up Bella!" Edward called.

"Gimme another hour!" I whined.  
He grinned and came over to the bed. "Ha! Not likely my dear." The prince proceeded to shake his wet hair all over my face.

"Okay!" I half laughed half screamed. "I'll get up!"  
He smiled. "That's better. Go shower. We have tons of things to do today!"

I nodded at him and slowly got up and brushed my teeth. Then came out again and opened my suitcase.

"Edward." I gasped. "Why. Did. This. Have. To. Be. Such. A Surprise!"

"Didn't you like it as a surprise! I thought the look on your face was amazing!" He replied pleasantly.

"Well. Why don't you tell someone ELSE to pack my clothes!" I asked.

"Oh! Next time! I promise."

"Alright" I grumbled, and then proceeded into trying to find a pair of comfortable clothes.

I showered quickly and changed, I came you towel drying my hair. I sighed.

"What's wrong honey?" Edward asked.

"Nothing. Just… never mind…" I didn't want to hurt his feelings.  
"The house is missing something isn't it!" He asked. "I knew it! I knew I forgot something! Well what is it? Conditioner? Better Soap?"

"A hair dryer." I replied glumly.

"It's called a towel." He said smugly.

"It's also called, my hair is super long and it's really hard to towel dry it all without making my arms sore from reaching backwards and so far down." I giggled.

He laughed and took the towel from my hands. "Sit." He said indicated to his lap.

I sat. He took a breather of my hair. "Ah." He exhaled and then quickly dried and COMBED it all! I love my husband.

I smiled. "Oh gosh Edward. I love you!" I gushed.

"Anytime Bella." He replied.  
"Tomorrow too then!"

"Of course!" He replied.

"Well. What are we going to do while we're here? And how long are we staying?"

"Why do you care how long we're staying? Don't you like it?" _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ __ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Bum. Bum. Bum. OooOOOooo. I wonder who said what and why! No I don't! You do! Oh gosh! I feel so bad leaving you at a cliffy. I'm such a horrid person! I know. Don't be mean to me! I said I was sorry! I have to go do homework though!! Grumbles and turns off computer.**


	15. Chapter 15

Previously…

_Of course!" He replied._

"_Well. What are we going to do while we're here? And how long are we staying?"_

_"Why do you care how long we're staying? Don't you like it?" _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ __ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ __

"Why do you care how long we're staying? Don't you like it?" Edward smiled a teasing, playful smile at me, as if to say, does it matter?

"Oh come on Edward! Please tell me!" I whined.

He laughed. "I'm not sure! I guess as long as we feel like it… no just kidding. Alice booked a plane for in a week or so…"

"Oh. Well! What are we going to do now?" I asked.

"Well. Now we go get breakfast." He replied.

"We have a ton of food in your fridge, why do we have to go out and get food?" I inquired.

"Because we. Are on vacation." He replied.

I giggled and let him lead the way.

"I'm driving!" He called.

"Remember which side to drive." I said.

He threw his head back and laughed exuberantly, "Bella. I've been here before! Don't worry. Anyway that's why I'm not letting you drive."

I just glared at him. He smiled and opened the passenger seat door for me. I stepped in and didn't trip. He closed the door and then went to the driver's seat and came in then closed the door. I realized that the windows were all tinted.

"You bought a car too?" I asked.

"This one's mine." He replied.

I laughed. "Good."

"Unless you want it." He said timidly.  
"Nope!" I replied.

He breathed a barely audible sigh of relief. He sure did like this car. He drove to a place about 8 minutes away and then we got out and ate.

He pondered as we got back in the car discreetly. "What could we do on an island right after breakfast?"

I thought. "We could do a lot of things… but could we… do you mind… dropping me off at a store or something. I wanted to buy a couple souvenirs."

He laughed. "That much trouble to say that?"

"Well." I grumbled. "Most guys don't like shopping."

"If that's what you want to do that's fine." He replied.

I smiled. "Thanks.

And Edward stood about a step behind me as I spent the next few hours shopping. And shopping. And shopping.

"You done?" He asked laughing after we checked out yet another object.

I smiled. "Yes. Finally."

"Took you long enough!"

"Well I had to make sure everyone would like what they got. And." I shot a glare at him. "Make sure everything was Edward approved."

He chuckled and took the bags out of my hands, placing them gently in the trunk. "Well… now you can be sure everyone liked what they got."

"That's true."

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

I pondered for a second and before I could answer he said. "Well. I am. Let's go get something to eat!"

"How about we eat at home. So you don't waste as much money." I said.

"Bella. I don't care how much money we spend. As long as it's for you and me." He nuzzled my cheek as a few people around us sighed and took pictures.

"Edward. You're making a scene. Get in the car." I pouted.

He inhaled breath sharply in my ear. "Oh! Shoot! I forgot. Let's go! Home." He said.

I stepped into the passenger seat quickly and closed the door. Myself. And he got in after me.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I—know what I did was inexcusable. It was… not right. But. I totally forgot. That people. Were…" He sighed at loss for words.

"Number 1. Please. Slow down. Your driving scares me."

"Sorry." He mumbled and slowed down 20mph.

"And number 2. Nothing you do is inexcusable." I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I love you Bella." He said happily.

"Mm… I love you too." I replied matching his mood.

He pulled into the driveway of the new home.

"So…" He asked. "What are we going to eat? At home?"

"I don't know. You have a ton in the fridge. I'm sure I can make something."

He smiled cutely. "You would do that for me?"

I grinned and gave him a hug. "Anything for you sweetie."

He smiled and went to our room to decorate the photo album as I cooked.

"Mm… something smells absolutely delicious." Edward called coming down the stairs smiling.

"You really think so? I'm a princess not a cook!"

"Tastes like you're a cook. And. Being a princess is much harder."

As if on cue the phone rang. Edward had just taken another bite so I said. "I got it."

He smiled his appreciation.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen!" A rather cheery voice called.

I frowned. "Um… I think you might have the right number."

The cheeriness never left. "You're Mrs. Cullen. Right?"

"Uh… Yes." I said.

"Then I have the right number! I'd like to schedule an interview with you and your husband at about 4 tomorrow on the beach." She said happily.

"I'm sorry but we… well… we're not up to… interviews right now." I mumbled. Not wanting to upset the poor girl.

"Oh. Come on. I'm a truthful reporter. No lies. Top Notch. Straight Forward story." She was still so giddy.

"I'm sorry but…"

"Listen. Princess!" She said sharply. "You may be getting a ton of money every minute for sitting around. Enjoying life. Drinking tea getting mani-pedi's. Having maids come to you every minute. Doing nothing what so ever, yet earning money. But other people. Poor people. Like us reporters. Can't afford have the things you get. So listen here you—you bitch! Having you come would help me afford a few days worth of food for my family, and you wouldn't know whether or not I'm exaggerating would you? So. Tomorrow. At four. You are going to get your tiny little, sassy ass down here and answer my questions. You got that damn clear lady?"

Was this how she got all the celebrities to come down. Did she really need the money? "I—I mean—I would—But—We can't… I mean I—," I stuttered.

Edward got up and took the phone from my shaking hand. Nobody had ever spoken like that to me before. Was that how the real world was like? I frowned and nodded as Edward gave me a nudge toward the table and made an eating motion with his hand.

I heard him speak to the lady in his low velvety normal voice as I walked. I collapsed in the chair and started taking tiny bites.

He came back. "You okay?"

I nodded. He gave me a soft kiss on the lips. I smiled and sighed.

"That's why I said a princess's life is the most difficult."

Okay. So it was the most difficult. But it was also the most fun. I mean the rest of the day with Edward was fabulous. I had so much fun!


	16. Chapter 16

Previously…

_I heard him speak to the lady in his low velvety normal voice as I walked. I collapsed in the chair and started taking tiny bites. _

_He came back. "You okay?" _

_I nodded. He gave me a soft kiss on the lips. I smiled and sighed. _

_"That's why I said a princess's life is the most difficult."_

_Okay. So it was the most difficult. But it was also the most fun. I mean the rest of the day with Edward was fabulous. I had so much fun! _

"So… Did you have fun?" Edwards's voice called.

I gasped, turned around, tripped over the hem of my pants, and started to fall. Edward seemed to make time to chuckle and grab me.

"How you survived without me… I don't know." Edward mused as he put me on the bed.

I sighed. "I had a brother. And a dad you know."

He followed turn and sighed after me. "I know. But that makes me feel like I missed out. On a lot."

I kissed him. "But we have the rest of our lives together. And then we have forever in heaven. Right?"  
He chuckled happily, lightly. "Yes. We have forever."

"Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever…" I laughed and then yawned.

He gently pushed me onto the pillow. And pulled the blanket over me. Then squirmed in next to me saying, "Yeah. Forever."

And I could practically taste the words on my mouth. "Good night Edward."

"Sweet Dreams Bella." He replied.

After about an hour I turned toward Edward. I noticed his breathing wasn't even so I tapped his shoulder.

He turned towards me quickly. "Can't get to sleep?" He breathed.

I shook my head.

"Nor can I. What shall we do?" I felt his cool breath on my face as he said that.  
I shrugged my shoulders.

He yawned. "I hate this. Tired but I can't get to sleep."

I giggled. "I know. Same here."

"Hmm… How about watching a movie. We'll probably fall asleep watching one."

"Good idea." I mumbled.

"You know." He said as we walked down to the living room. "You haven't yet told me if you had fun today. Might as well tell me now. Right?"

I pretended to look serious. "Do you really want to know?"  
He look taken back. He frowned at me. "Of course."

"The truth?" I asked.

He groaned. "Yes Bella. Yes. The truth. Now would be nice."

"Umm…" I grinned and threw my arms around him. "It was… the best day I've _ever_ had!

He physically relaxed. "Oh. Thank god." He sighed.

"How could you think I didn't like it?" I teased. "I'm a _horrible_ actress. Remember?" I asked referring to a few hours back when we were at dinner. And then yawned.

He rolled his eyes in response. "What movie do you want to watch?"

I went down to the video box and pulled out Romeo and Juliet. "This one."

He yawned and said, "That one! That movie is… horrible!"

"Then why do you have it?"

"Alice and Jasper came here before." He said as if Alice was the explanation for everything.

"Please Edward?" I asked carefully.

He sighed and said. "Alright, alright!"

"Thank you Edward!"

"Of course, sweetie." He said and lazily took the video from my hand and put it in the VCR.

And then sat on the couch laying me on top of his knees even thought it would only be comfortable for me. "I love you. Thank you."

He nodded. And I fell asleep about a half hour in the movie.


	17. Chapter 17

Previously…

_I went down to the video box and pulled out Romeo and Juliet. "This one."  
He yawned and said, "That one! That movie is… horrible!"  
"Then why do you have it?"  
"Alice and Jasper came here before." He said as if Alice was the explanation for everything.  
"Please Edward?" I asked carefully.  
He sighed and said. "Alright, alright!"  
"Thank you Edward!"  
"Of course, sweetie." He said and lazily took the video from my hand and put it in the VCR. And then sat on the couch laying me on top of his knees even thought it would only be comfortable for me. "I love you. Thank you."  
He nodded. And I fell asleep about a half hour in the movie._

I woke up finally feeling wide-awake. I noticed that this time it was _Edward _who was still sleeping. I glanced at the clock, that read 10:45. Ah. So Edward had slept in!

I shook my head and decided to let him sleep. I scooted slowly out of bed. Then, I went into the bathroom to shower and dress. I came out in a pair of white short shorts—courtesy of Alice, remember? —And, clingy yellow top, that was embroidered at the hems.

I _towel_ dried my own hair and then grabbed a brush and combed roughly through it, knowing Edward's gentle brushing wasn't going to brush out dead hairs. Then, I removed the entwined hairs from the brush and took a comb. I combed through my thick and wavy hair. It took longer, but was worth it.

I put my hair into a half-ponytail and then braided that. My hair looked…sleek. I smiled at my reflection, forgetting the shorts. I curled on my clear mascara, and smoothed on a tube of chapstick and stepped out of the bathroom.

I looked at the bed to find and even-breathing Edward lay on it. He hadn't slept well in a while, I guess, with me around, so I grabbed the jangling car keys.

I put them inside of my fist to muffle their noise and hopped into his car. On the correct side. I smiled, pleased with myself, and managed to drive all the way to a store that sold _brunches_. I wasn't even _looking_ for that but it worked. I bought two traditionals and paid. Then I drove all the way back home to find Edward still sleeping.

I rolled my eyes and set the oven to warm, and shoved his brunch inside. Then I sat on one of the pale green, comfortable couches and quietly ate my food.

Once I finished I threw out the plastic dish, washed my hands, and went back to the bathroom to brush my teeth again. A fresh minty taste replaced the bread-y one.

I noticed the clock read 12 now and wondered whether or not to wake him. I figured he might be upset if I let him sleep in for too long so I stood over his side of the bed and shook him gently.

He didn't wake up. So I figured I'd shake a bit harder. He didn't awaken. I snapped my fingers in front of his face. Nope. I giggled a breath and kissed his lips, and he woke up instantly.

"Morning Bella!" He said, wide awake already.

I smiled and motioned towards the clock.

"Afternoon, sorry." He said, smiling.

I nodded, "Go freshen up. I bought breakfast. I would've made some, but the fridge is empty!"

He laughed, "I didn't think we'd need anything in it love. Sorry I slept in so late."

"It's no problem." I smiled. "You were very tired last night. I'm sorry I had to wake you up."

"Yeah, well you know I don't like sleeping past 12. Thanks Bella."

I kissed his cheek, "No problem. Now go. And shave while you are at it mister!"

He grinned, "Yes ma'am."

Edward finally came out with a clean shave and minty fresh breath.

I took his lunch out of the oven and put it on the table in front of him, then left to let him eat in peace. Or maybe it was just 'cause I wanted to read a book.

I finished his copy of Wuthering Heights for the umpteenth time.

He knocked on the door and then walked in went I gave him the word, such a gentleman that man is. I smiled at him.

He smiled back and sat on the bed beside me. Then gathered me into his lap. I snuggled close to him on instinct.

"What were you reading?" Edward inquired, looking at the cover that had faded away.

"_Wuthering Heights_." I replied.

He chuckled, "Of course. You look very pretty today. You do a better job with your hair than I."  
I blushed a shade of pink, and replied, "Thank you. You do too. Well…not _pretty_. But—you know,"

He kissed my forehead, "Thank you Bella,"

I sighed happily, "What are we going to do today Edward?"

"What would you like to do, my love?"  
"Whatever you'd like," I said fervently.

"Would you like to go the beach? I looked for hours yesterday for private beaches but I couldn't find any good ones, though. I'm sorry."

"Oh no!" I said quickly, "You didn't even have to do that! That was so sweet of you! We can go to a public beach! No problem."

He chuckled and put a finger to my lips, "But I wanted to."

I looked into my suitcase for a swimsuit I could use. They were all bikinis. "Alice!"

"What is it?" Edward called and stood beside me.

"Look! Look at _these_!"

"We can go buy you a swimsuit if you'd like." He said, "America's certainly been a nice break for you from wearing dresses, hasn't it?"

I nodded, "It's odd how my family is so traditional. I mean you guys only dress up for parties. Us? All the time!"

He laughed, "Yes, but you are part of this family now as well,"

I grinned happily, and as my smile dulled, Edward brought me up to a kiss.

"Which should I wear?" I held them out to Edward.

He chose a plain purple one. I smiled. I liked that one too. Other than the revealing fact.

I went to the bathroom and put it on, then slipped on a cover up dress over it, which was also purple.

I let Edward in and sat on a kitchen chair, waiting for him. I wondered for a few moments if it would be awkward. But then realized I was talking about _Edward_. Why would it be awkward.

He walked out in normal clothes over his bathing suit and 'escorted' me to the car. As soon as we set foot on the hot, white sand beach, people crowded near us and snapped pictures. Fingers pointed in our general direction and children gaped in pure awe.

I hid slightly behind Edward, and then thought better of it and let them snap away. What should I care?

Edward looked at me with a slightly surprised expression and we smiled the pictures out. Autographed 'til our fingers were numb, and bargained with the beach owner we stay after hours.

So at six o' clock, when everyone had left the beach, I stripped out of my clothes.

Edward did so too, and I couldn't tear my eyes away from his perfect chest. I dropped my gaze to meet his sculpted legs and then the sand.

Edward pushed my chin up gently, "Don't be shy."

I smiled slightly, "I love you Edward."  
"Always, my love."

He jogged over to the ocean and we messed around for the rest of the time.

Then we left the beach and headed back to the house. To pack. We were going home tomorrow.

XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXX

"Edward!" I shook him hard, "_Wake up!_"

I was already ready and our plane left in _two and a half_ hours and Edward wouldn't awaken.

"EDWARD!" I yelled and he finally woke up.

"Yes?" He asked.

"WE HAVE TO GO!" I said and whacked him with a pillow.

"Oh." He said and groggily went to the bathroom. I put all the suitcases in our car and headed back inside.

Edward grabbed my hands tenderly as soon as I saw him. "Bella! I could have put the suitcases in."

"You were late." I said and noticed my hands were scratched.

He rubbed lotion on them and then got in the car. We got on our flight in the nick of time.

Arriving in England was a huge relief.

XOXOXOXOOXXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXXOOXOXOXOXOX

The next morning, Alice, delivered a baby. I never knew she was even pregnant! Dang maternity shirts!

"I want to see!" I pestered Edward.

"Let's give Jasper and Alice some time, sweetie." He said and placed a hand over mine.

"How's Alice!?" I asked as a tired Jasper came out.

"Fine," He said faintly.

"Jasper." Edward said, "You need to sleep."

Without another word Edward put Jasper in a bed and grabbed my arm to lead me to Alice.

"Alice." Edward murmured, and stroked his sister's cheek, "I dare say you're feeling alright."

"Great." She said, smiling at her baby, "I named her…" She took a sharp intake of breath, "Candice…Candie. For short."

"How nice," I breathed, "She's beautiful."

"I know,"

"Why didn't you say anything to me!" I asked.

"I was a good prego. I didn't get morning sickness. Or hard…kicks. So we didn't…know for a while." She handed me the baby, "I'm…so sleepy. Take her. For a while?"

I nodded and held Candice in my arms. "She's so tiny Edward."

He nodded and smiled at me.

I brushed kisses on Candie and Edward smiled.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" I asked a sleeping baby. "You'll have the best mom. She'll buy you tons of clothes. I'm sure she has already!"

"We can bet on that," Edward grinned.

"Want to hold her?" I asked, feeling selfish.

He nodded and I gave her to him. He held her gently and I smiled hugely at the pair.

"Would you…so…Bella….I…" Edward was stuttering.

I was surprised he was. Edward Cullen never _stuttered_.

"Do you…we kind of…well…need to…"

"Edward." I said, "You can just say what you need to say. Say what you need to say."

"I—Bella." Candie started to cry and I took her from Edward and rocked her to sleep in mine.

"She likes you," Edward grinned.

I blushed happily. "Yay! I hope our kids will be as pretty as this."  
"They will be. Because you'll be their mother."  
"Because _you'll_ be their father you mean," I said smiling.

He grinned, "So…when would you…want to have kids. Bella?"

I felt shocked at the question. I guess I brought it upon myself though. "I—umm…never…really…thought about it…"

"Mum and dad are getting gravely old. They won't rest in peace without a secure heir."

Tears watered my eyes. "Don't talk about that," I said and put Candice down.

"What?"

"I don't…want my parents dying!" I wailed. Edward led me out to the waiting room and I cried into his shirt.

"Shh…I never said that." Edward murmured to me.

Once I stopped I said. "I'll have kids…whenever. Maybe even this year."

"Great." He said, and carried me to my room for the sweetest experience of my life.

**Sorry for putting this off for so long. That's it I guess. Unless you want more?**


End file.
